


Goodbye

by TheCrazyFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Hurt, Hurt Harry Styles, Loneliness, M/M, Pain, Sadness, Secret Crush, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFangirl/pseuds/TheCrazyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was nothing and no one would ever love me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

I was nothing.  
I was worthless and no one would ever love me.  
I stared at him, the guy who I've secretly been in love with for the past two years, hoping that he'll look at me, he'll smile at me and tell me that I'm beautiful, that I'm worth something, that he loves me and that I need to stop cutting myself, hoping that he'll talk me out of ending my life tonight.   
I'm depressed, I know I am but I'm to scared to ask for help. So I do what I usually do, hide.

 

Im sat on my bathroom floor preparing to end my life.  
He didn't smile at me nor did he tell me that he loves me, he didn't tell me that I was beautiful either and It was all because I was nothing.

 

"I'm sorry that I'm worthless"   
Goodbye Zayn Malik

Love Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story and all my mistakes are my own :)


End file.
